


Lost in your scent

by CecileEatsMelon



Series: Little Saint (ABO) [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Little Saint (ABO) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849567
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Lost in your scent

**Lost in your scent**

簡體版[01](https://images.plurk.com/6wvipovJO4NSZeI18J3IZf.png)、[02](https://images.plurk.com/2EwD9vYHdkk0TZtjI8I5vg.png)

小聖人系列

「無花果味？」女人嗅到空氣中的花香，動動鼻子，大吸一口空中一絲細細的香氣，說，「是無花果。啊……竟然是這麼淡的氣味啊。還有點甜甜地……不過跟你蠻像的。不是嗎？」

「嗯。」他隨便點點頭，沒有認真聽女人──他的母親──說話，只是在想所以那是什麼氣味？香嗎？甜嗎？這是一個Alpha會有的氣味嗎？大家對於他分化成一個Alpha絲毫不意外，母親就是Alpha，在黑社會裡開出一條血路的女人呢，當然會是Alpha。不過，母親倒是沒有刻意用培養Alpha的方式教育他。

分化出來後氣味是無花果，倒也是很襯他。即使是在黑社會裡，這孩子依然保持清澈的眼珠子，一點髒污也沒有。和他從小就瘋癲的表哥不同。

朴志晟的費洛蒙氣味是無花果味。這讓早就覬覦他許久的Omega們相當驚喜。驚是沒想到是這麼溫和的花香，喜是這麼溫和那不是更好？現在大家就喜歡他這種溫溫順順又貼心的Alpha，不會像傳統的Alpha們認為Omega是自己的所有物，而且還好欺負。

不過他得知分化結果的那天早上，並不關心自己的分化結果是如何。他沒有拆開餐桌上那封分化結果通知信，而是抓起手機打給了鍾辰樂。

「Beta。」

「什麼？」

「Beta。」對面的人說，「我是Beta。」

「啊……這樣啊。」

「你打來就為了問這個？」

「喔，」他帶著鼻音說，「也不是，就問你要不要去吃早餐。」

「還裝，裝什麼，你只是想問我的第二性別吧。」

「不是我是真的想跟你吃早餐……」

聽見對面聲音越來越委屈，還有漸漸消失的趨勢，鍾辰樂決定還是先不鬧他了。今早收到掛號信時，就知道是什麼了。雖說衛生署都已經把所有資料都電子化了，但事關第二性別，為免有心人士入侵後台，還是堅持以紙本寄出。所以這麼難得收到紙本掛號信，一定是第二性別了。

他拆開後，看見上面的四個英文字母，心裡稍稍鬆了一口氣。

倒也不是說不抱期望，只是鍾辰樂也早料到這個結果了。雖說沒有任何檢測法可以事前預測人的第二性別，而這也跟家長的第二性別無關，在分化到來之前，照理來說沒人會知道自己第二性別。不過，光是看有些同學在某天突然請假好幾天，也多少能猜到這是Omega發情來了。Alpha的易感期症狀相較Omega發情期微弱一點，但會有很強烈的威壓感。

而像他這樣一直都不痛不癢、照常過著每一天的人可想而知是個Beta。

「吃哪？」他問。

「常吃的那家就好，」朴志晟說，「十點半。」

「好。」鍾辰樂說，「你說實話，是不是很在意我的第二性別？」

「這多少……都會在意吧。」朴志晟誠實地說。

「你不用怕說我感覺不到你的費洛蒙啊，放心吧，我還是會對你硬的，我們還是可以打炮。沒人說Alpha跟Beta不能做啊。」

「不是……我不是說這個啦！我知道啦！」朴志晟聽他把露骨的字眼掛在嘴上說，臉還是不免且應景地紅了。

「那你是想要小孩？ Beta不也能生嗎？雖然是麻煩了點。我不期待你能生啦，所以鍾大爺我可以幫你擔負重任。」

「……生不生沒關係，我也不怎麼在意這個。」

「你不在意？你不在意我是沒差。」

去吃早餐之前，朴志晟在自己家門口看見表哥黃仁俊出現了。這才十點鐘，表哥應該不會那麼早起才對。他問黃仁俊怎麼會在這，黃仁俊說，聽阿姨說第二性別出來了。

這不是本人二十分鐘前也才知道的事嗎？媽媽是立刻打電話過去昭告天下了嗎？黃仁俊有必要為了表弟的第二性別火速從隔壁豪宅飛奔過來嗎？

「Alpha對吧？」黃仁俊興奮地說，「一定是Alpha，我就知道，你那個小男朋友又是什麼？」

「你是認真就為了我的第二性別從床上跳起來跑來我家？」

「我是關心你！」黃仁俊生氣地說，「你要出門？怎麼這麼早？要去約會？約會對吧？跟他對不對？」

「你什麼時候變這麼八卦的……」朴志晟無奈地說，他就把桌上的通知信遞給黃仁俊，穿上外套準備出門了。

「事關你，我都八卦，」黃仁俊看著通知信，說，「要去哪？我送你，快，熱騰騰的駕照跟新車。」

「不用，你開車我會怕。」朴志晟說，「姨丈還說趕快叫我去學開車，怕你自己開一開撞上安全島。」

「靠，爛爸爸。唉志晟，你男朋友到底是什麼？Omega嗎？」

「他不是我男朋友……」朴志晟說，「是Beta。」

×

是Beta。

點了四份早餐以後，朴志晟就拿著鍾辰樂那紙第二性別分化結果猛盯，好似要檢查那串字是不是有作祟，上頭其實施了法術，騙他是Beta，其實是Omega。不過當他發現自己居然有這種念頭時嚇壞了，告訴自己不該這樣。無論對面三明治塞滿嘴的人是什麼性別，都無損他對他的感情。

他也不曉得為什麼知道鍾辰樂是Beta後心裡有些失落，掩蓋不住。

「你不吃我吃了，」鍾辰樂用叉子戳他盤子裡的炸豬排，看朴志晟沒反應，明目張膽還拿了刀子切一半過去自己盤子裡，再將自己半份豬腳分過去朴志晟盤子裡。

都還滴著肉汁冒著熱氣，對面的新Alpha卻一點反應也沒有，還是盯著那張紙看。

「你明明就很在意吧，」鍾辰樂說，「為什麼，是想要Omega特有的發情期嗎？還是真的很想要孩子？」

「倒不是那些……」

「再說下去就覺得你滿口謊言了，」鍾辰樂直接了當地說，「接受吧，不接受也得接受，我就是這樣了。」

「我沒有說接不接受那些的。」朴志晟說。

他開始思考，如果鍾辰樂是Omega的話，不曉得會是什麼氣味。表哥是熱帶水果味的，表哥的好朋友是金盞花味的，羅渽民是薄荷鹽……話說怎麼會有薄荷鹽這種味道呢？是人類基因裡的氣味庫已經不夠用所以亂湊一通了嗎？鍾辰樂的話，應該不是花香，也不是果香，可能會是一種，較為抽象的香氣。可是除了花香果香以外，就是草本、木本類的，其他的香氣多半都是後天人造的。

說不定樹木一類的更適合鍾辰樂。冷杉或雪松？還是柑橘類的，比如佛手柑？那種酸中帶甜的香氣或許襯他。

「那你到底在意什麼？」鍾辰樂睨他一眼，說，「擔心什麼，我們又沒在交往。就算有傳宗接代的壓力也沒關係吧。」

「又不是你沒關係，再說我又沒有傳宗接代的壓力。」

「你又知道了？……總之，你如果對我是Beta有什麼意見，勸你今天快說完，因為我不想再管這件事了。」鍾辰樂說，「這對你有巨大影響，對我沒有，我的日子還是要照過。」

朴志晟還沒遲鈍到沒發現鍾辰樂不喜歡自己談論的方式，就閉上了嘴，把對方給他的肉撈起來吃。

他想找出這種違和感，這種，不知道為什麼在知道第二性別後，始終覺得不對、不夠、不足的匱乏感。在知道鍾辰樂的Beta性別後，他總感覺不對。並不是感嘆對方不是可以容易懷孕生子、有發情期、在性上面和Alpha較為契合的Omega，也不是覺得Beta哪裡不夠。

「真抱歉啊，沒有長成你表哥那種嬌小可愛的Omega，」

聽到這話，朴志晟愣了下，頓時肩膀都僵硬起來。他也不是希望對方就要跟黃仁俊一樣柔弱（？）讓人想保護（？）或長得軟呼呼的，沒想到鍾辰樂會這樣想——才抬頭要看對方究竟是抱著什麼表情說的，就看到一張興味盎然的臉，托下巴賊笑看他。

「緊張什麼？我對自己可滿意了，才不會想要成為別人。」鍾辰樂說，「反正不管我變什麼樣你都會跟在我屁股後面。」

說這話的時候多有自信，眼睛瞇得像隻偷腥的貓，鼻孔看人，篤定對面的人絕對不會有異心。那種破錶的自信不是哪裡都有，也不是對誰都可以。

才不是。朴志晟在心裡反駁道。但一點力道也沒有。

×

羅渽民看朴志晟的背影是越看越有興趣。他一直都猜朴志晟會是Alpha，當其他人還跟他賭說有可能是Beta時他只是狂笑然後說你們不懂，你們不懂。那不是基因決定的，他知道，但機率絕對不會讓朴志晟有Alpha以外的選項。一種盲目的自信。他對很多事都保留態度，唯獨這件事他無比肯定。

不過當然其他人要塞給他輸掉的賭金時他還是拒絕了，說他不要錢，只要他們承認自己低估他的聰明才智，和朴志晟。

「可以不要拿我的第二性別來當賭注嗎。」朴志晟說。

「我沒有賭。」羅渽民雙眼正視他，義正嚴詞地說。

「我知道你聽到他們賭的錢時一定是在想數目太小了，賭了反而丟人。」

「才沒有！你怎麼這樣想我！多過分！」羅渽民倒抽一口氣，大力搖晃副駕駛座的人，搖得朴志晟的世界翻天覆地。

搖到朴志晟像教訓不乖的小孩那樣拍掉他的手後，羅渽民才終於停下，轉回話題：「你男朋友是？」

「他——不——是——我男朋友。」朴志晟說，「Beta。」

「不是男朋友？我明明就看到你們卿卿我我的，只差沒直接上了吧？」羅渽民說，「他叫什麼？辰——辰什麼？我知道你說過他是移民來的。」

「辰樂。還有你說話別那麼粗俗。」朴志晟說，「就是因為整天都跟仁俊哥鬼混才變這麼沒品。」

「欸！我要跟他告狀喔！壞弟弟！」

「你告啊，我怕喔？」

「……第二性別結果出來，翅膀硬了是吧。」

「為什麼周圍的人都以為我們在交往？沒有好嗎。我不懂為什麼非得要我們有在交往才不可。」

「……我沒有一定要你跟他交往啊……」羅渽民這下是真委屈了，「大家只是看你們氣氛很好，再說你又不是不喜歡他。他也沒有不喜歡你吧。雙方都喜歡，不試著在一起嗎。」

「……」

「因為是Beta？」

「我才不會因為這種原因——」

「那是為什麼？」羅渽民握緊方向盤，看看手上的錶，還有時間，剛收到訊息說裡面談判已經完事了，等黃仁俊父親善後寒暄一下，大概還有十分鐘。「你一定不會因為他的性別是怎樣就遲疑啊，所以一定有更大……？或者說更小……？至少對你而言是很重要的事……吧。」

「也不是那麼重要，」朴志晟捏緊山根，緊閉雙眼，他還在尋找該用什麼詞彙來說才好，「我只是總覺得少了什麼。」

「少……？」

看老大從大門邁步而出，羅渽民也不再回話了，就繼續把這段討論放在心裡。他和黃仁俊都以為這兩個小朋友早就在交往了，有很多孩子看對眼了，也不管什麼第二性別，急轟轟的說交往就交往。儘管學校會技術性將先分化的孩子分開，還是阻擋不了青春期的衝勁。

朴志晟簡直不像個剛被確定為Alpha的青少年，外面有多少知道自己的第二性別是社會強勢一方後，都紛紛噴張自己的賀爾蒙，像隻沒有目的四處蹦蹦跳跳有些愚蠢的公獅。他只是接受了這個事實，然後接受不了鍾辰樂是個Beta這件事。

回去的路上，姨丈——也就是黃仁俊他爸——問了些關於他第二性別的事情，無非是說些分化後該注意的事啦、小心別亂釋放費洛蒙啦、以後有Omega在場要多注意啦，然後特別強調別剛分化就急著想做些成年人的事啦、要是不小心給人搞大肚子會被打斷腿的呀，然後瞟了一眼正在開車、越聽越心虛的羅渽民。

他還在梳理自己的心情，就被黃仁俊喚去幫忙搬書櫃了。這表哥剛上大學就和男朋友在外面同居，難怪姨丈要針對羅渽民。黃仁俊沒有放過上次的話題，又問他到底糾結哪一點。這個小表哥從小就一臉會分化成Omega的樣子，身板子小，纖瘦，乍看之下瘦到只剩骨頭但又軟呼呼的，拳頭倒是挺硬。不過他不會對這種「典型」的Omega外表有興趣，不如說他本來就沒什麼理想型的概念，鍾辰樂更是橫空出世，一下就打壞了他的審美，理想型變成了連他自己都沒想過的樣子。

「我沒有不能接受，」他抗議道，「我只是……只是以為不會是Beta。」

「那你希望他是Alpha？」黃仁俊問。

「倒也不是……」

「你很奇怪，不希望他是Beta，但也不是要他變成Alpha，說你就是想要他是個Omega，又否認。」黃仁俊揪住他的衣領，裝出威脅的語氣說，「你這個自私的男人，說你到底想要怎樣。」

「沒怎樣。」朴志晟說，「你覺得Alpha跟Omega之間的相處模式是怎樣的？」

「……這是要模擬題？」黃仁俊笑出聲，說，「沒什麼吧，就是，你也知道，性衝動，哎呀不是，我意思是這種衝動不只是心理上……我非得對著親表弟說這種話嗎？」

朴志晟鬆開手，放掉抓著的書櫃板，「對。」

沒有朴志晟就無法搬書櫃，不能搬書櫃，他就必須要等晚上八九點羅渽民回家才能整理完家裡，十點十一點才整理完家裡，他一天都不用做了。

「就是……除了心理上的衝動外，心理是說衝動嗎……總之，這不是健康教育都教過的事嗎？」

「但是實際遇到和在學校幾堂課是不同的事。」

見表弟執抝地緊咬著這個問題不放，黃仁俊也只好投降。

「就是那個吧，費洛蒙啦，你分化時不也很多哥哥姊姊們說過嗎？無花果的氣味。」

「嗯。」

「Alpha與Alpha之間、Omega與Omega之間、Alpha和一個Omega之間，都能夠感知到彼此的費洛蒙氣味，無論是有意還是無意的。」黃仁俊說，「……但是你的小男朋友，沒有這個吧。」

「就說了他不是我男朋友，」朴志晟愣了半分，揪著黃仁俊句子的最後一段，思考許久，等撿回心神時才說，「……他是沒有氣味。」

「對，Beta沒有氣味，你健康教育是數學老師上的嗎？怎麼連這種也忘記——」

「是氣味啊，」朴志晟不管他，逕自說下去：「氣味，因為沒有氣味。」

「對沒有氣味……」

朴志晟抓住他的肩膀，用力搖晃，他這麼一晃都快把表哥搖散了。想了這麼久、自己一個人悶著苦惱了好些日子，現在終於理出頭緒。幫黃仁俊搬完書櫃、衣櫃後，留下來一起吃了晚飯。

他沒有告訴黃仁俊是發現了什麼，而因為他已經將這個話題靜音，黃仁俊也就不再多問。兩人沒事一樣繼續，然後叫了外賣來配著電視吃了。那一天回家後，朴志晟打電話叫鍾辰樂立刻來他家。

接到這樣急衝衝的電話，就是雷都打不動的鍾小少爺也好心地驅車前往朴家了。只要來到朴家都有種異樣的不快感，這裡的每一塊磚、每一片地似乎都帶點血味兒，他不習慣，也難以想像那個人是在這樣的環境長大。而當鍾辰樂以為對方是要說什麼，朴志晟卻在他進門時，往他身上噴了兩下香水。

「……這什麼新的歡迎法？」他黑著臉說。

「這是，」朴志晟照著香水瓶上的標籤唸：「『無花果淡香水 30ml』。我有去現場請人調一款，要等幾天才能拿到，今天先買了現成的。」

「……所以是什麼意思。」

「這是我的費洛蒙氣味，我問過渽民哥，給他聞過，他說很接近了，但還是有差，或許可以先當個替代用的。」

「替代是什麼意思？」鍾辰樂說，「你往我身上噴像你費洛蒙氣味的香水又是什麼意思？」

「啊……不……就是……」

看見鍾辰樂越來越陰暗的臉色，低氣壓壓到胸口，眼神也變得銳利，朴志晟收回拿香水的手。「不喜歡？」

「你夠了沒啊？」鍾辰樂搶來他手上那瓶香水，舉高——正當朴志晟以為他要砸破香水瓶而抱住頭時，鐘辰樂瘋狂朝他身上噴香水，頭也噴、臉也噴、耳朵也噴、脖子就別說了，連領口都被拉開噴一堆香水，還不忘褲頭。

「別噴了、好了啦！辰、你幹什麼、別噴了——！」

「朴志晟！」鍾辰樂放下手，本來他在氣頭上，是要摔瓶子嚇嚇對方的，但看朴志晟眼神裡的不安與焦急，他捏緊香水瓶，說，「……你覺得我沒有氣味很可笑嗎？」

「可笑……？我沒有這樣想過——」

「那為什麼一直要讓我變成你理想的樣子？」鍾辰樂說，「我是個沒有味道也沒有發情期的Omega更不像那些Omega可以被你標記，所以你這樣羞辱我？」

「……不是這樣的，怎麼可能會羞辱你，」朴志晟急切地解釋道：「我只是覺得……沒有氣味……少了些什麼……」

「少了什麼？我們少了什麼？你覺得我們有少什麼嗎？」鍾辰樂說。

「……香——」朴志晟知道鍾辰樂不愛聽這些，話含在嘴裡，也不曉得該不該鬆口，他垂下雙肩，「我常想像你的香氣會是什麼。」

在分化結果出來之前，他都會想像鍾辰樂會是什麼味道的。像他這樣的人，應該會是清涼辛辣的，但是又爽口宜人，而且會有個帶鉤的甜味做尾巴。必定是沁入心脾、就連肺腑都會薰得甜甜的。但是鍾辰樂沒有。他一個人的幻想就上演到這裡為止。

「我沒有，」鍾辰樂說，「你很失望。」

「我沒失望。」

「你很失望，」鍾辰樂又強調了一次，「因為我聞不到你的香氣，你很失望。因為我沒辦法被你標記，你很失望。」

「我不失望……」

「我才不在乎那些有的沒的，」他把那罐剛才大肆亂噴卻一點也沒減少的香水瓶擱在玄關旁的櫃子上，「如果今天我是Omega而你是Beta我他媽才不在乎標記不標記的，」

「我……」

「……我以為我們不需要那種東西，但你認為我們之間就算不是A跟O，也要模仿他們的形式。」鍾辰樂說，「……在你沒改掉那種想法之前不要見我。」

×

黃仁俊得承認，他是挺喜歡鍾辰樂的，給自己和羅渽民的刺青也很好，把他們倆刺得天生一對，但他對這小倆口之間的吵鬧，有一點罪惡的喜悅。這弟弟是他從小帶到大的，就算不是親的，也是表的，再怎麼說都是和他一樣的根性，能夠明白在這種家庭長大會捎來什麼麻煩，是同一口氣的戰友。

「不過他雖然三兩句不離辰樂，卻很少讓我看他。」黃仁俊比劃了一下周圍說，「因為他不想讓辰樂去他家，就是，這種地方。」

「你是說不想讓他接觸到黑道？」羅渽民問。

「喔，嗯。」黃仁俊說，「大部分都是在辰樂家玩，只有很偶——爾，非常必要的時候才會去志晟家。」

「還真保護。」

所以黃仁俊時常覺得外面那孩子直接把弟弟帶走了。

自從上次噴香水的事情後，朴志晟已經超過一個禮拜沒有看見鍾辰樂了。兩人大學按照系所偏好，報的是不同學校。朴志晟在理工科興盛的學校，鍾辰樂則是文理相當的校園。要碰面也碰不上時間，現在又正好是大一新生訓練時節，每天都要去聽講座、熟悉校園、防災訓練……光是學校就吃掉了大半時間。

以前雖是不同班，但好歹也是同校，一下課他就走去鍾辰樂的班一起去福利社買零食。回家也是一起，都拒絕了專車接送，改用地鐵。不過鍾少爺還是稍微顯闊點，偶爾受不了了就叫司機開車來一起送朴志晟回家。

因為朴志晟不讓他去自己家，假日時又不想在自己家，所以鍾辰樂還特意為他找了間套房，兩人就在那一整天，什麼也沒做。那間房只有六日才使用，但水電功能正常，一塵不染，打掃阿姨不曉得為什麼要來清理一間平時根本不住人的房子。

這一個禮拜實在太漫長了。

Alpha容易成為人群的注目焦點，朴志晟長得又高，一入學就有不少Omega注意到他。當他們發現這Alpha努力把自己縮成小球、求個低調時，越發覺得有趣，連班導師都忍不住開他玩笑。下課時羅渽民載著黃仁俊來他學校接他要一起去吃飯，也能看見他屁股後的人指著他不知說什麼，不過看表情應該不是什麼不好的話。他撥開後座的雨傘，縮在窗邊的位置。

「你好受歡迎啊。」羅渽民說，「這年頭大家都喜歡害羞的Alpha嗎？」

「是害羞的Alpha少見才要捉弄他吧？志晟啊要吃什麼，吃火鍋好不好？」

「我都好。」

「那我也要變害羞的Alpha，從今天開始我要低著頭都不講話，別人搭話我都要一問三不知，讓仁俊來追我。」

「你他媽有什麼毛病啊……」

「相思病。」

「你們慢慢吵，我要關窗囉。」朴志晟說，然後拉上前後座的窗子，打開手機。

被冷漠以待的兩人都不說話了，面面相覷，理不出頭緒，不知道後面的人是怎麼了。用後照鏡看，臉上也沒什麼表情，就是塞上耳機滑手機。

「他怎麼了？」羅渽民問。

「我哪知道，現在你跟他還比較常在一起吧。」

「……他平時很正常啊。」

「那我也不知道了。」黃仁俊說，「跟男朋友吵架？」

「他不是都強調那不是他男友？」羅渽民說，「看來是吵架了吧。」

「你幹嘛一直為人家感情操心？」

「啊不是……弟弟正在受感情傷害，哥哥關心一下……你才該關心吧，他是你表弟耶！」

「不用了，光長個子不長腦的話我也沒辦法，現在連我也同情起他男朋友了，跟個鑽牛角尖的人交往真累死。」

「你也體諒一下他吧……他個性就是那樣……」

「這又不是什麼小事……是……」

前後座的窗子也不是那麼嚴實，只要露出一個縫就能聽到稀疏人聲。朴志晟關掉音樂，側耳仔細聽前面兩人在說什麼，原來又是在說他們的事。

鍾辰樂不僅沒和他見面，連聊天室都沒了消息。空空的頁面，停在一週前的訊息，是他說「來他家一下」，對方回「你好煩到底要幹嗎」，然後十五分鐘後就到他家門口了。他很少叫鍾辰樂來自己家，因為一開門，就是穿著黑西裝的彪形大漢，檢視來者是誰，才用對講機說「開門」。把所有來人都當危險人物處理，強烈的被拒斥感。

「那種想法沒改掉前不要見他」，但是人哪可能真的知道另一個人在想什麼，鍾辰樂也不可能知道他是真改掉，還是為了見他會假裝說已經懂了，他懂辰樂在想什麼了，不會再有了。不是的，朴志晟就算再能理解鍾辰樂、複習說過的每一句話、儀式般的喉頭一陣騷動再清清替鍾辰樂先行一步說他想說的，還是有不懂鍾辰樂的時候。

簡訊通知他該去拿香水了。

他幻想過，也許鍾辰樂不是清爽辛辣的味道，會是有些反差的，比如說花蜜，或者小蒼蘭，或者是洩露秘密的越橘。可是無論哪個都差臨門一腳，哪個都不對，都不是鍾辰樂。相比自己好定義的無花果香，鍾辰樂的香氣是難寫單以幾行字、幾個單字就能解釋的。是只能感受的。說少了是詞不達意，說多了就全都是超譯。

「我要在前面地鐵站下車，要去其他地方。」他拉開窗子說。

「嗯？去哪？我載你去啊！」羅渽民說。

「我自己去就好。」朴志晟說，「晚餐你們兩個吃吧，我不吃了，晚一點自己回家。」

「不能不吃飯啊——志晟！呀！」

沒有理會羅渽民的呼喊聲，朴志晟頭也不回地往地鐵站去了。

「你有跟他說後座的傘有一把是他的嗎？」黃仁俊問。

「……傘，啊完蛋，忘了。」

他先是去了香水櫃拿香水，現場試噴後覺得還不錯，除了無花果味外，還有椰子奶香味、雪松清香，另外還多了點小荳蔻調出酸味。這還可以，不過現在也沒人會收了，他也只能自己用或送人。不過誰會噴和自己費洛蒙一樣氣味的香水，所以也只能送人了。

「朴先生的兩瓶香水都在這裡了，如果回去後有任何問題，請撥打這支號碼，會有專人為您服務。如若需要送回來修理，我們會派快遞到府收件。有一點要請您注意，因為是訂製香水款，因此無法退換貨。那麼再跟你確認一下，一款是無花果的，一款是鼠尾草的。」

「嗯。」

「是要送禮的嗎？」

「呃……」他看著那堆漂亮的淺色禮盒，點點頭，「送禮。」

「那請挑選兩個盒子。」

他挑了一個淺紫色的和一個灰綠的，坐在貴賓室等包裝，店員端來一杯花草茶和兩塊餅乾。坐在這裡讓他不太適應，不過這間店還是鍾辰樂帶他來的，不然他壓根對這種精緻高級的東西毫無興趣。第一次來這是為了幫鍾辰樂的阿姨拿香水的，當時店員忙得昏天暗地，請他們先在貴賓室等，而朴志晟從一踏進店門就渾身不自在，感覺全身的呼吸都被收束起來。

『怎麼了？』

『……沒什麼，』當時他說，『不太習慣這裡。』

『為什麼？』鍾辰樂挑眉，『有什麼好不習慣的？』

『就是……感覺這裡不是我該來，不是說我不該來，你別生氣，我是說因為很少來這種店，所以不習慣，』朴志晟說，『感覺我跟這裡畫風不合。』

『知道我會生氣就不要惹我生氣啊……真是，』鍾辰樂說，『這樣你知道我去你家是什麼感受了吧？』

『嗯？』

『腦袋長這麼大顆也沒聰明點，』鍾辰樂頂了他腦門一下，說，『我們志晟何時才會長大。』

「先生，您的禮物已經包好——您的手機在響。」店員出聲喊他，卻看到朴志晟絲毫沒注意到自己的手機震個不停，陷入沉思之中。

「嗯？手機？啊，真的，不好意思我接一下……」

他看都沒看來電是誰，接起來才知道是時隔一週沒聽到的人。

「我看到你在Accarezzevole，」鍾辰樂說，「還進去貴賓室。」

「……你在哪？」

「不告訴你。」鍾辰樂說，「把我找出來啊。」

「至少告訴我在哪一層樓吧？」

「這個不行，告訴你的話就輸了，」對面的人又說，「不是說喜歡我嗎。」

「那是兩回事……」朴志晟說，「這不是還在生氣嗎？幹嘛打過來。」

「我不打給你你大概一輩子都不會打來了吧。」

「才不會。」

「我知道你不會，但我也沒那麼多耐性。給你一小時，沒找到我的話再延長不見面的時間。」

「你要我一小時跑完整個廣場？這裡有七層樓耶！」

「倒數十秒開始計時一小時。十、九、八——」

「知道了知道了。」朴志晟洩了氣，整個人變得鬆垮垮的，看了看時間，他必須在傍晚七點二十分之前找到人。現在是晚餐時間，百貨公司人流最多的時刻。跟店員拿了香水後，先從這層開始找人。

一樓挑高足足有三層樓高，不保證鍾辰樂一定就在一樓看見他的，所以這三層要先找遍。他找出一到三樓的所有品牌，剔除鍾辰樂不愛的牌子、喜歡的店，就算這樣也剩下至少七間店，這七間店他都沒進去過。才這麼想，手機又來了訊息。

「不在貴賓室」。

好的，至少他不用厚著臉皮去求店員讓他進貴賓室找人。

進這七間店簡直是場酷刑，考驗他的羞恥心，一進門店員看見是個年輕男生，還以為他是走錯，再看看他手上的紙袋，就猜想八成是個富二代。但朴志晟只是進去快速地繞完店面一圈，再低頭說抱歉然後立刻溜走，搞得店員一頭霧水。

以前沒覺得這裡大，百貨公司不都是那樣，現在走一遭他可感受到了，簡直是無邊無際的荒漠，閃再多金光閃鑽都抓不著一隻貓。有些人看他來來去去的，饒有興味地站在自己店鋪門口，看他是不是會進門。

「你好慢，已經過去——三十分鐘了。」鍾辰樂又打來。

「我現在才找完四樓……要上去五樓。」朴志晟擠在滿是人的電扶梯上，要上也不是、下去也不是，找了個空隙後一下跨三階上去。

「啊對了……電扶梯上別做那種危險動作，你會害到其他人。」鍾辰樂說。

「你在哪？看見我了？」

「沒有啊，只是你趕時間都會一下跨兩三層樓梯，我隨便猜的。」

「你還很生氣嗎？」

「不管我氣不氣你都要找到。」

「你不會亂跑吧？」朴志晟大喘著氣，說，「拜託你別亂跑。」

「沒亂跑。」鍾辰樂說，「悠閒地喝著超冰奶霜咖啡等你來。」

「奶霜咖……！等我十分鐘！」

「朴志晟，不要聽到奶霜咖啡就以為是天橋過去那間咖啡廳，眼見的答案不是答案。」鍾辰樂說，「當然耳朵聽到的也不是。」

「……沒找到的話可不可以改個懲罰？」

「不行，說好了就是延長時間。」鍾辰樂說，「沒信心的話你可以直接out，永遠不要再見我。」

朴志晟深吸一口大氣，咬牙，「我會在七點二十分之前找到你。」

「要我給提示也不是不行。」鍾辰樂停頓了一下，說：「『小心別走失』。」

「什麼？走失？為什麼講這個？不是要給提示？辰——喂！掛了？掛了！？」

有講跟沒講一樣，朴志晟放棄了，還是回去土法煉鋼之道，一層一層找人。接下來的兩層都是寢具家具，如果是鍾辰樂的話，應該不會在這。扣掉跳過。所以就剩頂樓花園餐廳了。他坐上直達頂樓的電梯，對時間，現在還剩下十五分鐘左右。

手機又忽然響了，他馬上接起來。

「吃了沒？」不是鍾辰樂，而是黃仁俊，「……你怎麼那麼快接？又在玩手機嗎？」

「……我在忙啦，還沒吃，先掛了。」

「欸——打給你問吃了沒居然這樣對我，你還在逛？還是去別的地方了？我跟羅渽民才剛排隊等叫號，要不要來？」

「不用了，我有急事。」

「喂、朴志晟！喂——」黃仁俊都不管前後排隊有人，對著話筒大吼，「你到底在忙什麼！」

朴志晟也不管電梯裡是否有其他人在，當著電梯小姐、隔壁一家四口、前面一對年輕情侶就說：「忙著挽回男朋友。」

原本還在享受合家歡的四口家庭也安靜下來了。

「……」電話對面等吃火鍋的黃仁俊捏著號碼牌，深思了大概三秒鐘，「祝你好運，哥哥不吵你了。渽民啊，你給他說個祝福詞。」

「志晟啊加油，失敗的話哥哥胸膛給你哭。」

「好，不是，我不需要你的胸膛。掰。」

出了電梯後，終於來到頂樓花園，他看了看手機時間，還剩十分鐘，頂樓花園相當空曠，沒什麼阻礙物，要繞完這一圈應該是綽綽有餘。他先是到最空曠的溫室區看一圈，匆匆繞過，沒有鍾辰樂的身影，又趕緊繞去後面的網美拍照區，一個一個華麗刺眼的網路紅人們都在擺pose拍照，惹人煩。朴志晟迅速環視一圈，發現還是沒有鍾辰樂，這下真的急了。他捏著手機看，只剩五分鐘。完蛋了，他找不到鍾辰樂了。

如果是Omega的話，這時候他就可以依循著對方的費洛蒙氣味像隻螞蟻往那條路線爬，然而鍾辰樂一離開他就失去所有線索與蹤跡，像空氣一樣像水一樣什麼都摸不著嗅不到，投入了才發現那都是陷阱都是捕人的網，偏偏還是最必須的。

鍾辰樂要從他這逃掉實在太容易了。朴志晟靠在牆邊，真不知道該怎麼辦了。只想著如果再延長不見鍾辰樂的時間，說不準他們倆真會淡掉，然後，就沒有然後了。戛然而止。

鍾辰樂給的提示是什麼，他想了想，就只說了句走失？查查這裡的走失中心在哪，發現就是在剛才經過二樓時的文具櫃附近，那裡他找過了，沒有。

電梯小姐看他靠在電梯按鈕旁，問他是不是要下樓。

「……有直達一樓嗎？」他問。

「有的。」

進門後，他看著電梯牆上的樓層標示：「請問這裡的走失中心在哪？」

「二樓，文具館與兒童館中間。」

「只有一個走失中心嗎？」

「是的。」

他想鍾辰樂根本只是要玩他，壓根沒想讓他逃出時間，早一點見到自己。他沒想過對方氣到了這種地步，這也才回頭檢視自己做的事究竟是惹對方多生氣。

「請問以前走失中心就一直是在二樓嗎？」他又問。

「這……不好意思，我不太確定，先生可以問問一樓服務台，他們或許知道。」

「好，沒事，謝謝。」

小心別走失。朴志晟從小就是個令人操心的孩子，在這種人多的場合諸如百貨公司、宴會、聖誕節晚會走失的次數不在話下，每一次組裡的哥哥叔叔們都緊張得半死，就怕他被人給擄走了，幸好都有找回來。曾經被叔叔找過、被哥哥找過、被媽媽找過、被才大他兩歲的黃仁俊找過，還有一次是被鍾辰樂給擰回來的。

這才想到他曾經被鍾辰樂擰回來過。

他出了電梯後，往大門的方向走。七點二十三分，早就超過了時限，朴志晟出了大門後，不跟其他人一樣朝明亮的馬路走，而是轉往後方。小學一年級校外教學時，他跟小組成員脫隊了，平時在這種地方也都有人拽著他，脫隊以後他就不知道該往哪走了，慌張地四處竄，繞到這個地方時正好看見拎著書包也在找他的鍾辰樂，大叫找到志晟了。

他們甚至不是一個小組的。朴志晟不曉得為什麼會是被這個人找到。

那裡有不少人在吸菸，多是百貨公司內的員工忙裡偷閒，後面有一處沒人整理的花圃、草叢，有幾個人坐在哪滑手機、吃點心、講電話，還有一個人蹲在磁磚台上喝已經空杯的奶霜咖啡。

「三分鐘。」鍾辰樂說，「沒能完成任務，真可惜。」

「吃飯了沒？」

「你說我該延長時間嗎？因為朴志晟選手沒在規定時間內完成任務……」

「沒吃的話現在去吃，」朴志晟沒怎麼出力就把鍾辰樂拽上來，「我現在訂，還是吃路邊小餐館就好？」

「……明明都說好了七點二十前要找到人，怎麼就是失敗了呢！」鍾辰樂依然使著宏亮的嗓音說，兩人雞同鴨講的，引起旁人側目。一個Alpha和一個Beta在路邊拉拉扯扯也不好看，可朴志晟絲毫不在乎。

「咖啡喝完就丟了，」他抽掉鍾辰樂手上的空杯子，扔進垃圾桶裡，「去吃飯，過十字路口後有一間可以吃。」

「你失敗了。」鍾辰樂大吼，「遲到三分鐘了，輸！了！朴志晟，你要遵守規則！從現在開始我們一個禮拜不能見面！你可以滾了。」

「你不可理喻。」

「你才不可理喻。」鍾辰樂說，「你往我身上噴你的氣味就是不可理喻，那種人工的味道……」

「對不起，這件事我要跟你道歉……」朴志晟說，「但還是先吃飯。」

「你好煩，我有說要吃飯嗎？有嗎？而且我為什麼就要被你拉著去吃？Alpha力氣大了不起？抱歉啊我一個區區Beta抵抗不了你——」

「香水什麼的都隨便了，你別使性子，我們為什麼就要一個禮拜不見面……」

「我使性子？你說我耍賴鬧脾氣？」鍾辰樂甩掉他的手，看見他手上那袋香水，更加惱火，「我沒辦法長成你心目中的樣子真是對不起，沒辦法聞到你的氣味，也沒辦法跟你標記，也不能讓我身上都是你的氣味讓人知道我是你的，真是對不起。我也很失望為什麼自己不是個Omega，比你還要失望，居然是個什麼也沒有的Beta。說不定哪一天你還會受到某個……我不知道，說不定會是某個你甚至，不認識的Omega，但是你們很合，因為在生理上你們會是天生一對……我不知道……你放開我吧……才不想吃飯。」

旁邊的人看吵得越來越激烈，悄悄地離開了，牽扯進這種感情事務可不好，難得的休息都被情侶吵架給毀了。屋漏偏逢連夜雨，這時還下起暴雨來，嘩啦一下毫不留情，一盆雨水直直落下。

「……先去躲雨吧。」朴志晟說。

沒地方能躲，進百貨公司也不好說話，兩人就靠在窄窄的屋簷下。鍾辰樂瞟了一眼他手上的袋子，冷笑一聲。理應是種嘲諷，但光靠那一聲朴志晟就知道對方氣消了，總是坦蕩的鍾少爺不習慣也不喜歡藏著心事。

「你還想著給我噴香水嗎。」

「……不想了。」

「你可真自私，」鍾辰樂說，「只想著要我身上有你的標記。」

「我——」

「剛才說的話都當作沒聽到，我不想管了，你想怎樣就怎樣。」

「這樣……我們等於沒說開。」

「你想說多開？用我直接剖開給你看是不是？」

「……那倒不是，」朴志晟訥訥地說，「但是我很高興可以聽到你真心話。」

「不是真心話，都是亂講的。」

「好。」

「……勸你是別再想那些有的沒的A啊O啊的，你就只有Beta，」鍾辰樂語帶威脅，剜他一眼，「有我你還敢眼饞碗外的人我立刻踹了你。」

「好。」

「……為什麼人非得要分成這幾種。」鍾辰樂吐一口氣，也不知是在喟嘆還是無奈，他拿走朴志晟手上的香水，一翻，有兩個。「兩個是怎樣？你為什麼做兩款？要送給誰？朴志晟？」

「不是，那一款是無花果的，一款是鼠尾草的……」朴志晟撕掉外包裝盒，掏出盒子，艱難地在這窄窄的走廊拿出鼠尾草的香水，「鼠尾草和香草……我問店員說想要有奶味的，他們說鼠尾草調出來的會有奶香。」

「奶香？奶香！？你認識哪個有奶香的路邊野Omega！？」鍾辰樂怪叫道。

「哎呀不是……我只是……一直在想如果是你的話，會是什麼味道。」朴志晟說，「想到最後我想應該是這種味。」

「……所以這是讓我假裝我有費洛蒙的意思嗎。」

「不是。」朴志晟搖頭，堅決否認，「這是我的。」

「你的？」

「無花果是給你的。」

「鼠尾草是我的，無花果給你，」朴志晟說，「……如果是這樣的話你會收下嗎？」

鍾辰樂一時想不出來，腦袋扭成死結，他得一條一條抽開。拿出無花果味的香水看，上頭還加了許多氣味。也許這就是朴志晟的氣味，他不明瞭的那個味道。他沒辦法親自證實朴志晟的香氣，那就乾脆當作是一個已經驗證的假設，無論如何也只有他能驗證。

「朴志晟，」他說，「你做為一個Alpha這一輩子大概是毀在我手中了。」

「啊？怎麼這麼說……」

「我活著的一天，」鍾辰樂說，「都不會讓你有機會……聞到其他Omega的氣味。」

×

這一天羅渽民和朴志晟又奉命跟在黃老大身邊去談判，兩人今天不窩車裡了，改窩黃老大隔壁房間，悠閒喝著下午茶，等待叫喚。

「你男朋友是從什麼時候開始學刺青的啊？」羅渽民盯著自己手腕上的蛇紋刺青，問，「不是跟你一樣才剛上大學嗎？」

「好像是他哥哥的朋友是刺青師，他有興趣，就學了。」朴志晟說。

「是喔，那他自己有刺嗎？」

「沒有。」朴志晟說，「辰樂也說過自己不想刺，只想幫人刺。」

「說不定他是刺在大腿根、腰窩上這種看不到的地方……」

「沒有啊。」

「喔。」羅渽民自覺無趣，不再問下去了，一講到這兩人的事情就難聊，朴志晟悶騷鬼都不愛講。他靠在窗邊發呆享受太陽公平的照耀，這麼美好的下午就該懶廢在沙發上看電視，而不是來這當勞工……

朴志晟剛剛非常篤定地說鍾辰樂身上沒刺青。連大腿根、腰窩都沒有。

「志晟啊，」他喊了聲。

「嗯？」

「……要記得，記得戴套喔。」

「……」

「……」

「你……」

「這是哥哥貼心的提醒……」

「……」

「……你知道Beta受孕機率也是沒那麼低……」

「……知道了。」朴志晟轉過去背對他，縮起來，縮成一顆球，假裝什麼都沒聽到。他還以為自己是個口風緊的人，適合藏秘密，不像鍾辰樂那樣什麼都說出來，也不像Alpha跟Omega那樣身上都是證據殘留。羅渽民也不是有意套話的，完全是他自己說溜嘴。

以後得拉上嘴巴的拉鍊了，他想。但忘了自己一雙眼睛也是死死盯著鍾辰樂，這壓根什麼都沒藏到。

End.


End file.
